


Sure

by BonfireSmoke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke
Summary: Greg was called from a crime scene to meet a mysterious man, but could he be more(I'm always going to be crap at summaries I can feel it)





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism would be great folks

Greg sat down in his office. He’d just closed a pretty gruesome murder case. Sherlock had been a big help, but he didn’t have to do the paperwork side. As Greg sat down to get started, his door opened. Donovan walked in.

“Yeah Sal? What can I do for ya.” Greg said as he looked up from the pile of paper in front of him.

“There’s been another one, boss. It’s not too bad, but we need to get it closed soon. The victims soulmate’s in shambles. C’mon, maybe if we get the freak in on it it’ll go faster.” Donovan turned around, and ambled out, grabbing her coat.

Greg sighed, and stood up. He turned to grab his coat as well, and was soon in the squad car headed for the crime scene.

Sherlock was already there, along with a woman in a pantsuit on her phone. Sherlock was regularly throwing shady looks over at her. Once Greg walked up, she went over to him.

“Mr. Lestrade, you need to come with me.” The woman motioned for him to follow.

“You’d better do as Anthea says, Lestrade,” Sherlock puttered around the victim as he talked, “my brother does not like to be kept waiting.”

Greg spluttered, “brother?” The woman took advantage of his distracted state, and pushed him into the car.

“Let's go Mr. Lestrade.”

The entire car ride was filled with an uncomfortable silence, filled only by Anthea tapping away on her phone. The car pulled up in front of a warehouse not 15 minutes later.

“This is your stop.” The woman -Anthea- motioned for Greg to get out. He did, and Anthea looked over at him. “He’s waiting for you inside. Get going.” She shut the door of the car.

Greg looked at the warehouse, and figured that it was better to just follow her advice. He went in, and was greeted by a tall man with an umbrella and a posh suit.

“Mr. Lestrade, I see you’ve taken an interest in my younger brother” The man said. Greg looked at him dumbfounded, those were the words scrawled across his forearm! But now was not the time.

“Who in the bloody hell are you?” He half shouted. The man looked surprised, and with a subtle glance at his arm,

“My name is Mycroft Holmes, and it appears that we are soulmates Mr. Lestrade. You may call me Mycroft.”

“Wait, soulmates?”

“Yes, Gregory, soulmates. See?” Mycroft rolled up his shirt sleeve to reveal the words Greg had spoken, scrawled in Greg’s handwriting-

Who in the bloody hell are you

Greg rolled up his sleeve as well-

Mr. Lestrade I see you’ve taken an interest in my younger brother

“ So we are soulmates.” Greg mused, he looked up at Mycroft. “But Mycroft’s a bit of a mouthful, doncha think? If it’s alright with you, I’m gonna call you Myc.”

Mycroft looked like he’d swallowed a bee. “No. Nobody will be called Myc in this lifetime.”

“Aw, c’mon. What if I didn’t call you Myc in front of other people, just between you and me. No one else. Okay?”

Mycroft sighed, “fine. But only when there are no other people around, and  _ definitely _ not in front of Sherlock. That would be an absolute disaster.”

Greg laughed, “not in front of Sherlock, and only when we’re alone. I promise.”

Mycroft nodded, “that’s fine.”

“Good.” Greg started slowly walking forward, giving Mycroft plenty of time to tell him to stop. He stopped right in front of Myc, and leaned up. He could feel Mycroft's breath on his lips, “is this okay?” Mycroft nodded, his breath hitching. Greg closed the short distance between them.

Mycroft’s lips were soft, and he tasted good. Like smooth whisky and steak. Greg brought his hands up to frame Myc’s face, and Myc leaned into his touch. Greg softly pulled away, “Was that okay?” Greg said softly. Mycroft closed his eyes, and leaned into Gregs touch, nodding. “How about I take you back to my place, I can cook you something and we can talk hmm?” Mycroft nodded again.

“That sounds wonderful Gregory.”

“Now call one of your posh cars to pick us up cuz mines still at the station, also I need you to get me out of a crime scene.”

“Mkay”

“Myc, you okay?” Greg looked at Mycroft, concerned.

“M’fine Gregory. I’ll call a car, let us go to your place so you can wine and dine me.” Greg laughed.

“Not exactly like that sweetheart, but sure.” Greg left one more quick kiss on Mycroft’s lips, before letting him go to call a car. “But sure.” Greg repeated one last time under his breath, before turning back to Mycroft, who’d just said that a car was on the way. “Sure.”


End file.
